Spool drag or spool braking systems are commonly used in baitcasting reels to alleviate line backlashing (also referred to as "line nesting") problems. Because they utilize transversely-oriented spools which rotate during casting, baitcasting reels are more prone to backlashing problems than are spinning reels and spin-casting reels. Such problems result primarily from the rotational momentum carried by the spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,967 discloses a centrifugal braking system commonly used in baitcasting reels. The centrifugal braking system includes: a plurality of rod-like members projecting radially from the end of the spool shaft; a plurality of tubular braking pieces or weights slidably mounted on the rod-like members; and a fixed brake ring encompassing the distal ends of the rod-like members. When the spool shaft rotates, the braking pieces move outwardly on the rod-like members into frictional contact with the brake ring. This frictional contact provides a braking force which slows the rotation of the spool.
The centrifugal braking system desirably exerts a braking force which varies in proportion to the rotational speed of the spool. Unfortunately, however, to make even minor adjustments to the centrifugal system (e.g., to account for the use of a heavier or lighter lure), the side of the reel must be disassembled and the individual braking pieces must be individually manipulated. Typically, the individual pieces can be snapped into fixed position adjacent the spool shaft whereby the pieces are prevented from sliding into frictional contact with the brake disc. Alternatively, the individual braking pieces can be either replaced or removed.
In addition to such adjustment problems, centrifugal braking assemblies of the type used in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,967 (a) require a relatively large amount of space, (b) are easily damaged (e.g., by bending the rods while making system adjustments), and (c) can easily become unbalanced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 discloses a centrifugal braking system wherein the braking force exerted by the system can be selectively adjusted by operating a dial mechanism positioned under the cover of the reel. Rather than using a fixed braking ring, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 system employs an axially movable braking structure. Additionally, rather than having a strictly cylindrical braking surface, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021braking structure presents a frusto-conical braking surface which diverges toward a small diameter, cylindrical braking surface. Further, the roughness of the braking surface varies such that the frictional coefficient presented by the surface increases as the surface is adjusted axially toward the braking elements.
Unfortunately, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 system uses only a tubular-type braking element assembly and is therefore subject to the same space, damage, and balance problems discussed above. Additionally, unless the U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 reel is disassembled and the individual braking elements are either removed or locked into position adjacent to the spool shaft, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 system cannot be adjusted such that the individual braking pieces are completely prevented from contacting any portion of the braking surface. The production of a braking surface of the type employed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 having a varying degree of roughness would also be both difficult and costly. Further, tubular braking elements of the type used in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,021 system will spin and wear when contacting either an inclined braking surface or a braking surface having a progressively increasing coefficient of friction. Such spinning and wear will likely cause the tubular braking elements to rattle. A substantial amount of rattle will likely also occur when the braking elements frictionally contact the rougher portions of the braking surface.